One Divorce and Four Weddings
by ScarlettOR
Summary: After the end of GWTW, Scarlett and Rhett were heartbroken by their tragedies, and both determined to move on their life, separately. While the people around them went on their lives, Scarlett and Rhett had been unwillingly pulled into other's happiness and sadness. Will or will not they eventually find their happiness with each other or with someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prodigal Son Returned**

**_Rhett – September 1873 to April 1874, Charleston_**

* * *

_He drew a short breath and said lightly but softly: _

_"My dear, I don't give a dame." _

The next morning Captain Butler left quietly his monstrous house he built for his wife Scarlett. He left without a backward glance as a thief left the crime scene after stealing the precious valuables.

What a mess it was, he left his wife who just lost her sister in law, also he left his final remaining honor in that house. Done with the life where Scarlett was the center of the twelve years constant chasing, he was exhausted. He needed his remaining strength to keep himself going on a life without his dear Bonnie. Scarlett would survive no matter whatever burden the life threw to her, he was sure about it, but he did not know what her life would be if he was not in it. While, he could not think about it now, or he did not give a dame.

...

Arriving his mother's house in Charleston, he kept to himself and did not explain why he was back and when he would leave. He stayed in his room and drunk himself to oblivious the first two weeks, he cried for his dear Bonnie and maybe his lost marriage. In his hallucination his Bonnie sweetly called him Daddy one moment and disappeared another. When he cried out for Bonnie, Scarlett appeared, crying and blaming him for his dear daughter's death. Sometimes he saw Scarlett smiled and flashed her green eyes to him, running after him as he tried to run away from her. Other times he felt Scarlett was in his arms and whispering again and again she loved him and pleaded with him not leave, and then in his horror Scarlett pushed away from his holding and run toward a vague male silhouette he knew was his nemesis Ashley.

After he drank every bottle of wine and liquid in the house, and his mother supplied no more, Rhett eventually stopped and rested in his room for another week, finally he came out of his room looked like nothing of importance happened. He had dinner with his mother and his sister, carried on a light conversation of no content of significance.

His mother Mrs. Eleanor Butler and his younger sister Mrs. Rosemary Butler Woodward did not question him. They understood he had suffered so much since the loss of his dear daughter. His mother had suffered enough through her life, a heart retching expulsion of her oldest son after several horrified events, the eventual death of her husband after a long suffering, the untimely dismiss of her younger son following a bizarre accident, and the tragically losses of her two granddaughters. Along with all the tragedies, was the loss and regaining of the Butler family fortune. She had a tough life, and only hoped her children have a more peaceful life than she had. While for now, all seemed elusive.

His sister Rosemary married once but lost her husband and an infant daughter during the war. She did not marry again, rather moved back to stay with her mother. Rosemary never met Bonnie when Rhett brought her back to Charleston two years ago as she was visiting her husband's family, but she knew the pain Rhett was suffering after Bonnie's death, as a constant hopeless and helpless as it could be, the loss of a beloved daughter was a stubborn heartache that never go away.

...

After his recovery, Captain Butler started his expedition as he set out for his return to Charleston, hunting around the old town, making peace with his people. He went about Charleston and visited his old friends and acquaintances, tried to re-establish his position as the esteemed Butler family head. His younger brother, the official heir of his father's preference, died three years ago after a drinking and fighting in a bar somewhere in the shady side of Charleston.

While even with a large share of money Captain Butler threw into various social committees and charities, the old society in Charleston was much less forgiven than the Old Guard in Atlanta. Probably too much a tragedy it was to be forgotten even twenty five years had passed, the honor of a young girl from a prominent family of Charleston was tarnished and a promising life of her brother was shorten, all by the reckless inexcusable behavior of Rhett Butler in his youth. What's more, his unspeakable dishonorable discharge from West Point before that calamity and his unsavory business during the way thereafter, did not leave much sympathy even for an old respectful family name like Butlers that had been carried on since his grandfather. Though Rhett did get along well with a few gentlemen around Charleston, his invitations to social events mostly only came along with the invitations to his mother and his sister.

Everyone in Charleston knew that Captain Butler was infamously rich, and he had been obviously supporting both his mother and his sister since his father's death. But the house he bought for his mother and sister six years ago was still claimed being bought with his father's life insurance money as it seemed his money was shameful and likely obtained somewhere not honorable. That claim was never corrected by his mother or anyone as it was of no importance now. While Captain Butler knew his father's legacy was the one his mother preferred to maintain, he was not pleased but could not do anything about it.

Two years ago when he visited Charleston with his dear Bonnie, his charming daughter had helped open a few doors and gained respects in Charleston. But now he had no daughter, and had no real job or establishment in Charleston to intermingle with others. His businesses were mostly conducted in elsewhere, Atlanta, New Orleans, West, North, South or even Europe. Not like he was in Atlanta, he did not even have an office in bank to go to everyday. As restless as he was to find something to move his thoughts away from his dear daughter or his lost marriage, he still could not be quite interested in gossip topics of his mother's sewing circle or ridiculous romantic literature argument of his sister's elite lady friends.

When the Christmas came, the first without his Bonnie, he felt it was too raw a wound that he could not face his wife and step-children. How Bonnie loved Christmas, loved new dolls and toys, and loved fighting with her brother and sister for gifts, he could not even stand to go to toy stores to buy Christmas gifts for his step-children whereas he knew Wade and Ella would be utterly disappointed with his unkind absence and silence. Whether how Scarlett felt he thought he would not care much.

...

For the 1874 New Year's Eve, his mother held a small dinner party in her house, only invited a few close friends who knew Rhett well or would care enough not to mention his lost daughter or his absent wife. Scarlett's aunts, Miss Eulalie and Miss Pauline, dear friends of Miss Eleanor, had turned down the invitation as his mother told him. Both aunties went back to Savannah to spend the holidays with their father. Much more relieved for Rhett was to avoid Scarlett's aunts, he was happy with the guest lists. He could not deal with Scarlett or anyone associated with Scarlett now, he wanted to spend time with his family and his friends in Charleston. He would not and could not look back what he had lost from a life of the last six years.

Along with the New Year fever passed, gradually the charm of Charleston high society lost allure to Captain Butler as he felt he still had not found a purpose for whatever he was searching. The formality of Charleston old society was formidably suffocating, this life was too much more different from any of his previous lives. If he determined never changing more than his spots he might not endure for long.

Even more against his natures that he had cultivated in his wild roaming life for many years, he could not dare to frequent the saloons or sporting houses of Charleston as much as he did in Atlanta. He did not want his mother and sister humiliated if he was found drunk on a gambling table or disinhibited inside a whore house, or worst of all, died as his younger brother in a bar that would finally break his mother's heart. He could not dare to let his mother know he even owe a whore house in Atlanta, somewhat one of many reasons he never invited his mother and his sister to visit in Atlanta, in addition to his disaster relation with his wife. He knew he was under his mother and sister's mercy to endure the old society in Charleston though they had been cared by his fortune. No matter what, he could not afford to lose their moral charity again.

For all his forty-five years of age, he felt much more constrained in Charleston in the last few months than he had ever been in his whole adult life, even worse than his last several years in Atlanta. He felt he had made a full circle of his life, a rebellion against his father in his youth, a free-will blockader around the world, till this dreary middle aged man under his mother's roof without children (children!) and wife, except a lot more dollars under his belt but nowhere to spend to and nobody to spend for. Respectability and the charming dignity life of gentle folks he had been searching for did not come to him as easily as he thought at the time he left his life and his wife in Atlanta. What a pity life he was in now, the outer semblance of the utter boredom, but not as dignified as he had striven for. There was time he was even thinking it might not be too horrible to return to Atlanta or to drift to somewhere else.

...

Sometime after the New Year, his family plantation Dunmore Landing was up for tax sale again, almost ten years after his family lost it. Rhett bought it on the spot, moved himself to the plantation once the transaction completed. He was looking for a change again. This time, he would want to do it by himself in a place he grew up.

To rebuild the plantation mansion and clear up the rice field, he labored himself and hired helps, he was busy and exhausted most time that he was not accustomed to the last few years. Because of his outdoor laboring, he lost much of bloated midriff plump and became leaner and more muscular, and his face was swarthier and lost that pallor puffiness from that uninhibited drinking and nightlife of the last year he had in Atlanta.

During the day he did not have much time to think about his prior life in Atlanta, his dear Bonnie and his lost marriage, or his frustrating life of the last few months in Charleston. While in his lonely nights, in his dreams, always his life in Atlanta came to haunt him. All his resolutions he held in the last few months were gone again, Bonnie and Scarlett appeared in his dream separately or together. Eventually their faces merged, he could not tell whose was smiling to him, first a pair of bright blue eyes flashed brightly, and then a pair of emerald green eyes gaudily stared at him, crying at him and using his handkerchief to wipe off streaming tears from the pretty magnolia white face. Finally he was watching helplessly that black woven hair girl rode on a horse back rushing into a dense mist, lost to him forever. He waked up in the middle night many times in cold sweats, and then closed his eyes again trying in vain to hold on his daughter's or his wife's image longer.

By the morning when he fully waked up, he pushed those thoughts and images aside. As determined as he could be, he wanted a content life he could live with his remaining days, and never wanted to go back to the life of the last twelve years of all those heartbroken tragedies.

He still intensely remembered that gloomy September night when Scarlett declared she loved him, but he could not get rid of the memory that same Scarlett declared her eternal love to Ashley thirteen springs ago. He did not know if Scarlett still loved him or if her declaration of her love was just a fleeting affection that had changed since his leave, or even if Scarlett went back to Ashley as she had always wanted during her three marriages. Did not dare himself find out the truth, he remained in the plantation by himself, rejected his mother plea either going back to Charleston or returning to Atlanta.

...

He stayed in Dunmore Landing alone for almost three months, and refused any visitors, even his mother and sister. Eventually his sister Rosemary interjected, bring her friends along for a visit, for some reasons of new business opportunity for him or touring family plantation for her.

Coming along with her were David and Sally Brewton, Rhett's close friends since their childhood, Mr. Stanley MacIntosh, a lawyer in Charleston in his late thirties, who was a dear friend of Rosemary's late husband Edward Woodward, a rather reserved widower but quite confident fellow, and Miss Anne Hampton who was in her early twenties with a gentle face and a pair of observing gray eyes. Rhett met both Mr. MacIntosh and Miss Anne at his mother's party, and was aware of their relationship with Rosemary. It was not clear whom Mr. MacIntosh might have intention for marriage, Rosemary or Miss Anne. Rhett also noticed that Anne was a younger friend whom his sister felt being protective of and had taken into her circle as a charity.

After finishing those delicious picnic food brought in by Rosemary, three gentlemen moved to the garden lighting up cigars, and carried on a discussion of the financial panic a few months ago. Mr. Brewton mentioned that a shipping company based in Charleston was up for sale since the owner was overburdened with other debts. David asked Rhett if he was willing to consider and they could invest together for this venture. Rhett would trust David's perception on business deal, but he worried that it might take longer for merchandise trading to recover. Mr. MacIntosh explained that local business was not as bad as the Wall Street, though he would not name he did have a quite few business clients starting expanding this year.

Moving some fund to Charleston for a business had been in Rhett' mind, just which one he had not figured out. Rhett used to own five ships during the war to run the blockade, then he sold the ships after war as he spent more time inland. While, he still knew friends in this business, and had connections up to North, down to South and even around Europe.

Rhett decided to take a trip to New York and visited his friends from West Point and blockade days. After intense negotiations among several interested parties, eventually in the early April a quite moderate size shipping company with business in both North and South was established, and Rhett owned at least a third of this company. There would be offices in New York and Charleston, David run the daily work in Charleston office, and Brian Jefferson and Michael Wright, both his friends from West Point, were based in New York.

Of the three good friends during the West Point years, only Brian escaped the punishment from their last dishonorable stunt and eventually graduated from West Point, becoming a decorated officer based in New York for many years. He was from a well-respected family in North, and married to Michael's sister since he graduated from West Point. That was the matrimony united by the first love. Both Michael and Rhett could not believe how Brian behaved so differently from his bachelor days.

Michael was a few years younger than Brian and Rhett, but never shy away from their actions. He never married as he mildly explained he did not find a lady who could capture his mind and heart, and his family did not need him to pass on the family honor. But he was never lack of female companions. Different from Rhett, he was lucky that after West Point he was forgiven by his wealthy family and went on completing his education in another university. Only he was so bored after a few years, he went to California with Rhett, and then collaborated with Rhett on blockade during the war, in New York. There had been a few times these two had to call in the favors of Brian Jefferson. Michael remained in shipping and trading business after the war. Merging his company with the one in Charleston, further infused funding from both Rhett and Brian, their shipping company was the one in contender for further expansion. Three good friends were happy that they put their acts together for one more stunt.

...

Rhett was so much more excited than he had been in years, and he was pleased his life could finally fall into a routine he might endure for the next few years. He had a great business with his good friends. He would be based in Charleston with his family, and from time to time he could frequently visit North or Europe as his willing. While if he need refuge or distance from others, he could go to Dunmore Landing for solitary. He did not have to be under constant scrutiny of the old society of Charleston or the charity of his dear mother and sister. To avoid the boring center of the calm dignify life in Charleston, as much as a wanderer he always was, he could roam into this society with an access to the center if he stayed, or glide out with an escape route ready in case he needed stray.

Eventually, he felt he had a control of his life, and decided he was ready to go back to Atlanta, to face Scarlett, either to keep gossip down as he had promised or to dissolve what was left in his marriage if the situation had changed. Whatever it would be, Atlanta was no longer the center or even a regular stop of his new life. He bought several gifts for his stepchildren, but none for Scarlett since he was not sure what he could give to her anymore.

The day he boarded the training heading to Atlanta was a warm spring day of the middle April, six months after he left that city, and thirteen years after he first met her at Twelve Oaks.

* * *

_AN: This is my first fanfic. I love the story of GWTW, both book and movie, more because of its unfinished story line of S and R marriage. I have been curious what S and R would be if MM wrote a sequel. I have read almost all the stories in this site, and loved some of them with a happy ending, no matter S and R were reunited or separated. So I started imaging my story…..I have all lined up, and will keep writing until the end. Please review and comment._

_AN: Dear Readers and Reviewers: I revised and reposed Chapter 1 again, corrected some errors and minor changes. I hope you forgive me for my repetition. Thanks! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Stay Behind and Stand Alone**

**_Scarlett – September 1873 to April 1874, Tara and Atlanta_**

* * *

_With the spirit of her people who would not know defeat, even when it stared them in the face, she raised her chin. She could get Rhett back. She knew she could. _

_"Tomorrow, I'll think of some way to get him back. After all, tomorrow is another day." _

* * *

Tomorrow came, but it never was what she had asked for. She did not have time to think or cry or even wait for tomorrow.

Uncle Peter came to her house the next morning, and informed Uncle Henry called her to Aunt Pittypat's house. Scarlett was needed for organizing Mrs. Melanie Wilkes' funeral service. Miss Melanie's husband, Ashley Wilkes, was grieving beyond redemption. Aunt Pittypat and India Wilkes were useless other than weeping under such tragedy. So much like the time she arrived Tara during the war, there was no other choice, and Scarlett had to take charge. She held her tears, pulled herself together, and impatiently took over the funeral arrangement from the Wilkes' and the Hamilton's.

What a beautiful service was, the Old Guard of Atlanta did notice. Many attended and paid their respects as Miss Melanie's kindness and compassion touched many lives during and after the war. Scarlett's effort did earn her a few admiration but a few more gossips since her husband Captain Rhett did not accompany her at the service.

...

Once the funeral was over, Scarlett went back to Tara with her children and her broken heart. Sullen and Will kept their distance and gave her quiet time and space to recover. They did not ask why Rhett did not come with her or if he would come later. Scarlett crashed and locked herself in her childhood room crying days and nights. She wept for all she had lost, Pa, mother, her dear Bonnie and unborn child, dear Melanie, and lastly, her husband Rhett. She had no strength to going on and she did not even care.

Until a week or so later, a gloomy cold afternoon, Ella and Wade slowly opened her bedroom door, soundlessly standing side by side at the doorway looking inside. Their young faces bared fear, worry and love for their mother, but they did not dare walk into the room. Warily Scarlett wiped her face with a handkerchief and sit up from her bed, she offered her arms and signaled they come in.

Ella run to her mother and hug her tightly. "Mother, are you going to die?" Tears filled her pale green eyes, she whispered to her mother's ear.

"Oh, Ella baby, I am not going to die. I am just sad." Scarlett hold Ella with her left arm and waved Wade over, and forged a light smile to her son. "Wade, come over. Wade, you are big brother, have you taken care of your sister?"

Squiring his shoulder and straightening up his head, Wade stood in the middle of the room and looked at his mother guardedly. His clear brown eyes, Charles' eyes, revealed his lingering worries for his mother and his sister. "I told Ella, Mother, you are grieving for Aunt Melly, you will not die. But she does not believe me, she asked Aunt Suellen, and now she wanted to ask you."

"Mother, you are not going to die? Aunt Melly is dead. Mother, you could not die, or I and Wade will have no one to care for us. Mother, I love you, please don't leave me." Ella kept mumbling, sniffing and snugging on her mother's shoulder.

"Ella, I am not going to die. You are my baby. Wade, come over and give me a hug. Listen, I am your mother, I will not leave you two, I will not go anywhere, and I will take care of you and your bother."

"Why Aunt Melly has to die? I missed her. " Ella sobbed quietly.

"Where is Uncle Rhett? He is not coming for us." Wade questioned at same time.

Until that time, Scarlett started realizing Wade and Ella might not be the children she had wanted, as she never loved their fathers, but they were all she had after all her losses, a prettier daughter, an unborn child she really wanted, and a husband who deserted them. She had to look after them, she had to hold herself together, not just for herself, but also for her children. A cat was a better mother than you, she remembered Rhett said that, and hurt her deeply. She had to be a better mother to her children.

"Ella, Wade, Aunt Melly died because she was sick. She is in heaven now and she is there to take care of Bonnie. She and Bonnie will be happy up there. Uncle Rhett is too sad after Bonnie died so he has to leave. I don't know when he will be back to us or if he will be back. I know you missed Bonnie, Aunt Melly and Uncle Rhett, I miss them too. But we are here, we have to be strong. I promise I will not leave you and I always look after you. Ella, Wade, I love you too, we are family and we will stay together."

They cuddled together in Scarlett's bed, and let tears run freely through the afternoon to the evening. After that day, they were more mother children than anytime they had been. Scarlett started paying attention to her children. Ella was giddy and chatty, but her wild imagination and considerable nature amazed Scarlett. Wade had been a quiet boy, went through the war and the losses with Scarlett. He loved the war stories, always wanted to grow up, to be a solder like his father and to protect his younger sister and his mother. Scarlett spent more time with them, reading books, playing piano with Ella or games with Wade. They walked around Tara and played outdoors. She knew they were what she had left after three marriages, and she had to hold them close or she might lose them too.

One night, Ella had nightmare and cried nonstop until Scarlett scooped her up and carried the child to her own bedroom. Another night Wade was awaken by thunderstorms and found his mother and sister cuddled together in his mother's bed, he walked over, lay down at the side of Scarlett and slept through the night. After that, three of them felt even more closed, and sometimes a memory of their sister or aunt or their step-father pushed them to a low mood, they gathered together and slept through the night in Scarlett's bedroom.

...

Gradually they felt they could bear to talk about Bonnie, their dear little sister, her youngest daughter. How they missed her, her temper, her joy, and her spirit to make everyone laugh with her or dance with her. Ella remembered she and Bonnie shared dolls and played together, Wade talked that Bonnie never allowed her big brother win any games against Beau. Scarlett recalled how Bonnie got her name with her bright blue eyes. Eventually they could talk about the fond memory of their dear sister without tears in eyes, though that heartache of losing her still remained. They wanted to visit Bonnie's grave site more when they return to Atlanta, and they would forever remember her.

Melanie Wilkes was a dear aunt to Wade and Ella, she was kind, nurturing, and always patient with them. She told Wade many stories of his father Charles and his grandfather, and she helped care of Ella when Scarlett was busy with her store and mills. Scarlett knew Melanie was a better mother to her children than herself. Both children missed her terribly, but they knew their dear Aunt Melly would take good care of Bonnie in heaven, and they would help their aunt to take care of Beau.

Uncle Rhett had been a tricky subject in their conversation. He was the only father Ella ever knew in her life, he had cared for and played with Ella before and after Bonnie's birth. Wade had looked up to Uncle Rhett and always loved his adventure stories. Wade was looking forward to growing up and following the steps of his Uncle Rhett for a worldwide excursion. But Uncle Rhett left Atlanta and had not contacted them for months.

Scarlett did not have time to think about her relationship with Rhett. Only she was painfully aware that it was so uncertain where their marriage would be in next few months or years. Though Rhett said he would return to Charleston, she did not know if he stayed in the city he hated in his youth, or he was somewhere else. She could not tell her children whether or when he would return to Atlanta. She could not tell the truth or even know what the truth was anymore. She could only say Uncle Rhett traveled more frequently for business, and they had to be accustomed to a life that Uncle Rhett would not be a constant feature. He did love them. Both children accepted it without much contest, but Scarlett knew they were deeply hurt and she could not do anything about it.

That peaceful two months in Tara rejuvenated Scarlett and her children, they lost that haunted appearance, and became cheerful to be around. Their faces were fuller and showed a healthy outdoor color. They felt much better and stronger, and they were looking forward to going back to Atlanta, though Will and Suellen still worried about them and sent Mammy accompanied with them back.

...

Scarlett got into action once she was back to Atlanta. After the children were back to their schools regularly, she quickly took charge of her store, checking the books, revising the orders, pressing store staff cleaning the shelves and store thoroughly, and preparing for the Christmas season sales. Her life were rotating around her children, her store, and also including her in laws from her first marriage. She went about her life with her head high and her heart unflustered.

A few days later, after her own life settled down into a routine, she paid a visit to Aunt Pittypat, where she knew the depth of Ashley's destruction, who had drunk himself to delirium, became a fright to Atlanta high society. His mills were almost abandoned to destitute, and none of the orders were delivered on time. What a beaten, defenseless, and dissolute man he was, Scarlett felt pity tinged with contempt. But Scarlett knew her promise to Melanie at her death bed had to be fulfilled no matter what, just like she promised Ashley to take care of Melanie during the war and she did. How Ashley and Melanie understood each other of their love and their weakness as Scarlett knew now, both of them believed she Scarlett would be a savior who had strength to survive and fight for those she loved the most.

She grinded her jaws and cursed in private as she herself had been through so much and why on the earth she had made the promises. But Scarlett neither waited nor waived from her promise. Once again she took over the charge of Ashley's life and those around him, forced India moving back to her brother's home to keep an eye on Ashley, took Beau to her home with Wade and Ella, and asked Uncle Henry taking care of Aunt Pittypat even dear aunt contested by fainting several times. Scarlett, with Uncle Henry's help, hired a skillful manager for Ashley's mills to keep them running for a tolerable profit.

She did not and would not take NO for answer from anyone, she went about her ways as she did not see any other way around. Just like her gumption to get that tax money of three hundred dollars, she would do what needed to be done. She reigned supreme at three families, same as she did at Tara during the war, except without too much bullying and unkindness. Only thing she had been mindful was she kept the distance from Ashley and always had chaperon whenever they had to meet.

When the Christmas came, she arranged a small Christmas dinner party with the Wilkes' and the Hamilton's. They were her only family and friends now, she would not allow others to blather their sorrows. Well selected menus, gracefully decorated house, beautifully wrapped gifts, Scarlett wanted three children had a peaceful holiday. A disappointment in everyone's mind was Rhett neither returned to Atlanta nor sent any gifts to children. Scarlett knew Wade and Ella were very upset, only thing she could do was more gifts for children to make up what they had lost.

...

The cares of those around him gradually led Ashley come to his senses, but he still could not see the purpose of his life in Atlanta where filled with so much memory of Melanie and their shared life, and the devastating destruction of their old life. He started making contacts with his old friends from his times in university and grand tour. Someday one of his friends recommended a bank job in New York. After the Christmas dinner, he told Scarlett and Uncle Henry his plan, and was ready to go to North to interview for the job. Uncle Henry suggested he might check if there was opening for teaching position in the University of Georgia in Athens, which was more close to Atlanta. Uncle Henry did not like his grand nephew move too far away.

Scarlett questioned Ashley's decision and wondered if this radical change was for his benefit and Beau's or was for her as well. This time, Scarlett had to let him go, even this meant they would live with Yankees, or they would hide in that remote Athens. She would never love Ashley again, but the departure of Ashley and Beau broke the last link to the old world she knew while never returned.

In the early February, Ashley returned to Atlanta, he went into Scarlett's store office, where she was checking the store books.

"Good morning, Scarlett. How are you doing? Can we talk for a few minutes now?"

"Ashley, welcome back! Of course. Please come in and have a seat." Scarlett was happy to see her friend returned from his interviews. "How were your trips?"

"Both trips are great! New York is a large city, I really like it. Just it is much colder than Atlanta in January, and a bit far away. While, Athens is a quiet college town. I think both Beau and I will be happy there. Franklin College of the University of Georgia offers me a teaching position, to teach Greek Mythology and American Southern literature." Ashley was in a much better mood. Gone was that sad empty appearance, his gray eyes were shining with mild excitement.

"That is wonderful. When will you move to Athens?" Scarlett felt that upbeat mood Ashley radiated. She was glad her friend might have found a position to put his bookish mind in. Ashley never was a businessman or a good farmer. He only made half a profit in his mills than what Scarlett could make.

"I plan to move in April, to settle down. In summer I can take in students for private tutoring, and at same time preparing lectures for next semester. I have found a good boy school for Beau, not far from the university campus. They will take him in as soon as we get there. "

"Oh, that soon. I am glad Beau can get into a good boy school. Just Wade and Ella are going to miss him." Scarlett would miss Beau too. She received him to this world with her both hands, and he was like her second son.

"Don't worry, Scarlett. I will send Beau back during the school break, and you can send Wade and Ella to Athens for visit too. It is not that far away. Scarlett, there is something else I want to discuss with you." Ashley looked at her nervously.

"What is it you want to talk about, Ashley? Do you need cash to buy house there?" Scarlett's business mind started working now, or maybe he would sell the mills back to her.

"Yes. But this is not I am asking. Scarlett, please forgive me for my bluntness… I need to know, where is Captain Butler now? Does he plan to come back to Atlanta? Or are you going to get a divorce?" Ashley looked at Scarlett anxiously and full of distress.

"Great ball of fires! Why everyone is caring about where Rhett is these days." She was irritated, and she did not like to talk about Rhett with Ashley. "I told you, he is on a business trip. You know, his businesses mostly are not in Atlanta. But he will come back from time to time. We are not going to get a divorce."

"Scarlett, please… Forgive me… I know, your marriage with Rhett has not been an easy one, and I bear some blames to it. Please let me finish, Scarlett." Ashley waved his hand, not allowing Scarlett to interrupt him.

"I hope you and Rhett will re-conciliate, as I am going to move away. But please let me know if you and Rhett could not make through, or if you consider divorce. I can stay here or I will move back. Promise me, Scarlett… I can't bear it, that you will be alone, by yourself and divorced, become the outcast of the society. That life will not be easy for you, for Wade and Ella. Please tell me, if it comes to that, I will help you, and I want to help."

Scarlett was speechless for a moment as Ashley became emotional and stopped talking too. Was this an excuse that Ashley tried to approach her on marriage, or he was truly concerned? A silence spread as both tried to collect their thoughts.

"How do you run on, Ashley." Scarlett regained her thought. "I am not going to get divorce. Rhett said he will not ask for divorce. Even if it comes to that, I will not marry again. Three times are more than enough for a woman. Let me finish, Ashley. You just go, take the job in Athens. The teaching job suits you, you are good in literature and art. You will be happy there. Please, don't worry about me. I have Wade and Ella, and I have this store. I can take care of myself."

Scarlett became emotional too. She could not bear the thought being divorced from Rhett, but there was a possibility. While, even if she divorced, she would not marry Ashley, and she did not love Ashley, not anymore.

"Scarlett, listen to me. I know you are capable to take care of yourself and your family. You are strong, you can stand anything. I have always admired your strength, your vitality, and your determination for life. I admire and appreciate what you have done for your family, for Melanie, Beau and me. But we have been friends for so many years, I am going to ask you once, please let me know, please tell me if the situation is changed. Promise me that, Scarlett!" Ashley looked at her apprehensively, almost begging her now.

"OK, Ashley. I will let you know. I promise. But don't you worry about me, Ashley. I hope you will be happy with your new job and new life in Athens."

That was the only time Ashley asked Scarlett about her marriage. He never asked again. Next two months Ashley sold his house, moved back to Aunt Pittypat's house briefly, while India moved back too to stay with Aunt Pittypat. Ashley talked Scarlett into taking back a half holding of his mills so Scarlett and Uncle Henry could together keep the mills going on with that new manager, and he could retain some funding for his new house and Beau's school in Athens. He refused any additional offer from either Scarlett or Henry as he was shamed that he was such burden in the last few months or the last ten years if his conscience allowed his mind to travel back that far.

...

In the quiet sunny morning of the middle April, in the big mansion on Peachtree Street, Scarlett was awaken earlier by the sunlight passing through the gap of heavy velvet curtains. A goodnight sleep she had, though sometimes she still had problem to fall into sleep and occasionally she had nightmares too. Last night she stood in the front of window looking through the curtains to a moonlight starry sky and a vast quiet grassy backyard, waiting for the quietness and the sleep catching her. She was at peace last night, and after a good night sleep she still felt content, though she felt this would change again soon.

Today was the day Ashley and Beau finally to board the train to Athens, and Scarlett knew it was a day that might bear a similar mark on her and her children as that last gloomy September day. Wade and Ella had cried and begged many times in the last several months, and said their farewell several times to Beau after they apprehended his departure was unavoidable. Though not forever like their Aunt Melly, Beau and Uncle Ashley would come back for visits, nevertheless their departure was a painful reminder how much they had lost in their young lives.

After they had breakfast together, Wade and Ella went upstairs to changes cloths so they could play in the park later. Patiently waiting for them to come down stairs, Scarlett did not want rushing them as she knew they were dreadful for this latest farewell. After returning from the train station once Ashley and Beau left, she would be the one to hold them in her arms, wipe their tears and keep their life going on as she was their mother and the only one who was forever in their life and could be relied on.

* * *

_AN: Dear Reviewers: I appreciate your encouragement and positive notes, and thanks for being the first to review my posting. _

_Rhett's love: I am glad to be in the club. Thanks! Such a talented group. All fanfics posted in this site demonstrated the great love for GWTW, and enriched the legacy of S and R. _

_FrankCapraLover: I knew I played with the title a bit :-) I love that movie too. But actually I came with the story line first. S and R went through their divorce and then other's or their (?) weddings, so they might realize what they had lost or what they would regain. I might have added one or even taken out one to make up four weddings. While somehow, I felt this may also restrict the story line as I am writing along. I will see how the future holds. _

_Again, I revised this chapter. Always find some errors... _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. The First Encounter**

**_Scarlett, Rhett – April 1874, Atlanta_**

* * *

In a sunny spring morning, Rhett Butler was on the train to Atlanta. As the train slowly pulled into the station. He felt the familiarity along with painful memories started emerging. Standing in front of the window, slowly breathing in and out, he had to be ready to face Atlanta again, more so than the last time he returned.

Before getting off the train, from a distance, Rhett noticed that a group of familiar figures, Scarlett, Ashley, India, Uncle Henry, and children were waiting on the platform. Frozen there, Rhett did not know if they were waiting for him or for someone else. Scarlett wore a simple light green dress, with a dark green velvet shawl covered her shoulder. Without much efforts, she looked as beautiful as ever. Her face had better color than the time he received her at the depot after the accident two years ago. Wade, Beau and Ella hugged each other repeatedly, and Scarlett hugged Beau tightly and murmured to the boy for a while. And then Scarlett extended her arms to Ashley, but he pulled her over and embraced her with both his arms, kissed her on both cheeks, and talked to Scarlett by ears.

Looking at them, Rhett felt an urge to hold Scarlett again, regardless how he had controlled his feeling for months, and how he wanted to control it now. He was confused, and he was furious. How could Scarlett declared she loved him, while let Ashley kiss her in public. He noticed that Scarlett seemed quietly standing there, but he was too far away to see any emotion. Ashley looked better than the time his wife was dying, and more lively and talkative. India was crying and hugging Beau and Ashley repeatedly, while Uncle Henry stood there solemnly.

Ashley and Beau boarded the train, and waved goodbye to those on the station. After the train left, Scarlett, Wade, Ella, and India became quiet, and then took the carriage drove away. Uncle Henry rode on a horse away.

Rhett did not move, he knew they did not see him, but he could not figure out why and where Ashley was leaving, and what it had to do with Scarlett. All those miseries came back again, so did his feeling to Scarlett too. Hatred or love, despise or lust, he could not define. But neither pity nor kindness. Obviously back on her feet once again without his presence, Scarlett would not want his pity. Determined not to risk his heart a third time, Rhett could not give her his kindness.

He could not go back to that monstrous house to face Scarlett now. He needed calm down, and he needed a drink. A familiar route he took mindlessly, toward the direction where Belle's house stood.

…

After letting Miss India off the carriage in front of Aunt Pittypat's house, and promising Pitty they would be back for lunch, Scarlett and her children headed to the park. Their home was too empty and too quiet, as Beau was gone, and they did not want to go back yet. They visited the Oakland Cemetery a few days ago, with Beau, paid their respects to Aunt Melly and their dear sister Bonnie, cleaned the grave sites, and planted the spring flowers, while right now they were too sad to go there again.

In this warm spring morning, several families scattered around the park, and children were playing on the lavish green pasture. Wade and Ella quickly ran toward the lake after getting of the carriage, and dipped their hands in to test water temperature. Scarlett followed after, and warned them being careful, not slipping into the cold lake.

Wade and Ella did not have many friends now, rarely were invited to other children's parties. Most time they would invite Beau or have their own party in the house, dancing, singing, accompanied by Scarlett's piano. There was one time Scarlett heard Wade talked to Beau that he wanted to fight with those boys and girls who were mean to Ella, but he was worried if he might bring in more shame or trouble to his mother. Scarlett did not ask Wade for those details, she knew her children's outcast by the society was her and Rhett's doing.

How many years she had been in Atlanta now, more than ten years, of all these years since she lived with and became close to Melly, in Atlanta, in Tara, and then back to Atlanta. Oh, Melly, how she could leave her alone in Atlanta. Scarlett felt the losses, the despair and the sadness again, as strong as the months after Bonnie and Melly. No, no, she could not think about Bonnie or Melly now. She forced her mind traveled to a lighter area, Ashley was gone, finally, not her responsibility anymore. The burden on her shoulder was lifted or her promise to Melly was somewhat fulfilled. With her interjection, Ashley almost recovered from Melly's death, or started living a life without Melly. He moved away from Atlanta, away from those sad memories, but he knew where Melly was, he could always come back to visit her, and she was waiting for him here or was somewhere better place.

Scarlett mused, what about herself, she was waiting in that large lonely house for her husband to return, while he didn't even gave a dame about her. She had to stay in that house, just like a big tomb, she was trapped, she was even worse than an abandoned woman or a dead, because her heart ached as her love to her husband was still alive, and he was still her husband while was living somewhere else. No, no, she could not think about Rhett now, there was no use, she didn't even know where he was these days. Rumors said he was in Charleston with his mother, and made peace with his people, intermingled with ladies and gentlemen, and finally he was respectable in his society, while she remained an outcast of Atlanta. Life was a big joke to her, after three marriages, three or four children, she would never become a lady as her mother Ellen wanted for her.

By the time of noon, Wade and Ella were tired and exhausted. Scarlett used to spend time with her children now, and she liked to spend time with them alone, but running outdoor without a servant's help was beyond what she could handle. And too much was on her mind too, she couldn't think it now. Tomorrow would come, or she wouldn't care if it ever comes as her life would be still same.

After a light lunch in Aunt Pittypat's house, Scarlett, India and Pitty stayed in the living room and carried on gossips of the town. Wade and Ella took naps in the room Beau used to stay. India changed her attitude toward Scarlett since Miss Melanie's funeral. Two of them became alliance though not good friends yet, to take care of Ashley and Beau. India did not want to live in small town Athens with Ashley, and Scarlett did not mind if India stayed in the house she paid the half of expense.

A motion in the parlor stirred the quietness in the house, entering the room were Mrs. Merriwether and Mrs. Meade, the old guards of Atlanta, dressed severely as always.

"Good afternoon, Pitty, India. What a nice day. Did you send Mr. Wilkes and Beau to the depot this morning? Oh, Scarlett, you are here too…. Do you know who is in town today?" Mrs. Merriwether pointedly looked at Scarlett, but did not wait for the response.

"Captain Butler is in Atlanta today. Someone saw him walking into that Mrs. Watling's house. Scarlett, do you know he come home today?" Mrs. Merriwether almost triumphed as she got Scarlett off guarded.

"Mrs. Merriwether, you already know, Rhett has many business trips recently. He comes home to see children and me from time to time." Scarlett tried to amend the situation, poorly. She was seething, how could he come to Atlanta, the first thing he did was visiting his mistress. There went keeping gossips down, it definitely stirred up more than if he never returned.

"Auntie, India, I have to go home now, if Mrs. Merriwether said Rhett is back, perhaps I should prepare for the dinner. Let me get Wade and Ella. Mrs. Meade, Mrs. Merirwether, please, you don't have to leave on my account."

Scarlett knew they would keep gossipping about her and Rhett. There was nothing she could do to stop them.

…

Once arriving home, Wade and Ella run upstairs as Mammy had drown a bath for each child. Scarlett asked them to wear new cloths for dinner, while she did not tell them that Rhett was back as she did not know when Rhett would be home or if he would ever stop by. After speaking to the cook for dinner menu tonight, she went upstairs to have a bath herself. She so wanted Rhett to see her and her children at their best.

Later afternoon, the family of three were staying in the library, Wade and Ella were reading books, and Scarlett was going through the store ledgers. She could not concentrate on what she was doing, rather keeping her ears on the front door.

Her life had not been easy since Rhett left. Too many responsibilities, children, stores, mills, Beau and Ashley – Ashley again if Rhett knew – She did not have time to think of how to get Rhett back, or analyze her feeling to Rhett. She pushed aside those sad memories and tried to be alive day by day.

For the second time in her life, she declared her love to a man, and she was brutally refused, again. This time Rhett did not mince his words, his love for her wore out, not like Ashley who had confused her for twelve years. This time she knew, she could not pursue Rhett like she did for Ashley. Neither try to contact him, nor go after him to Charleston, she did not want his pity or kindness. She would not beg, she could not bear his contempt, and she was waiting for him to come back to her.

A tap on the front door, and then Pork's announcement, "Mas'er Butler, Welco'e home!" caused Wade and Ella rushed out of the library immediately to the parlor.

"Uncle Rhett! You are home, I miss you so much!" Ella run over and into Rhett's open arms, cried.

"Shh, shh, Ella, yes, I am here now. I miss you too. Give me a hug, big girl!" Rhett embraced Ella, and stretched his right arm to Wade. "Wade, come over! You are much taller now."

Rather held in reserve, Wade only extended his hand to Rhett. "Welcome home, Uncle Rhett!"

Rhett did not care of Wade's tepidness, and pulled him over for a bear hug. All memories of these children growing up with him filled his heart, and moisture filled his eyes too. "Wade, son, come over. I have missed you too."

"I bring presents for you. Here, Ella, these three packages are for you. Wade, these are yours. For your birthday and Christmas too. I am sorry I missed those holidays."

"Thank you, Uncle Rhett! I am so happy you are home." Ella happily grabbed her packages and run up to her room.

Wade looked at his mother, Scarlett was standing by the library door and observing. She nodded to Wade.

He looked well, gone was his thickening waist line and tiresome puffiness from his face. A muscular and leaner fine body with a healthy outdoor flair was not the last memory he left for her. Though not anymore the coin-clean profile of young prince, a strong physique with a sculptured face and well tailored suit defined him better than his age. Scarlett felt pinched that Rhett recovered from his miseries in the months they separated, without her presence. His family helped him, as his wife she didn't do that for him , and she couldn't.

Wade's voice brought Scarlett out of her trance. "Thank you, Uncle Rhett! Mother, I am going upstairs too."

Scarlett stepped further into the parlor, and looked at Rhett's smile disappearing as soon as Wade and Ella left. "Rhett, welcome back!"

"Hello, my dear Mrs. Butler, you look quite well." A sarcastic tone was unmistakable.

"Excuse me, Mr. Butler. Where should I put these boxes?" A young clerk from the bank interrupted and he started bring in several boxes into the house.

"Put them in this corner. Thanks, James! That is all I need now. I appreciate your help for cleaning up my office today and bringing the boxes in." Rhett shook hand with James.

"It is my pleasure, Mr. Butler. Our bank appreciate your business these many years. Please come and visit us often. Mrs. Butler, Mr. Butler, you have a nice day." James nodded to Scarlett too, and then left.

Before Scarlett could ask any questions, Rhett gestured Pork step forward.

"Pork, could you bring these two bags and these files to my room? And send these boxes to Charleston tomorrow."

Rhett turned to Scarlett, and a condescending expression on his face stopped Scarlett's further question. "Mrs. Butler, to satisfy your curiosity of my action in case you still have, these files are from my office in Atlanta Bank. I vacant my office today, and plan to ship all these files to Charleston. These boxes are only stored here for a few days." His tone emphasized that a few days, with his eye brows arched.

He was going to entirely move out of Atlanta, he did not plan coming back and staying. Painfully, Scarlett recognized the meaning of Rhett's actions. And he visited Belle's first before he came home. She could feel her rage was building up, and her hope was falling.

No, she had to control herself, if she wanted to have any chance to convince Rhett to stay.

"Oh, Rhett, welcome home." She stopped, this was all she could muster at the moment. She needed to stay away and calm down. She turned and faced the library door, closed her eyes and hold her breath for a second, and then turned to face him. "Rhett, you may want to fresh up before the dinner. We will have dinner in an hour, if you plan to dine with us tonight."

"Dear Mrs. Butler, is this an invitation?" Rhett scorned without any bit of uneasiness.

"Wade and Ella would be happy if you stay home for dinner." Scarlett looked at him with a stern expression, dared him to further question. She walked into the library and closed the door. Tears spilled over her emerald eyes and run down her cheeks, as she tried hard not to sob.

…

The dinner was going on demurely in the Butler's house.

Wade and Ella were happy when they came down to have dinner with Uncle Rhett, happy with the presents he gave them. But their mood changed hurriedly once they knew Uncle Rhett plan to ship those boxes from his bank office to Charleston. Both knew Uncle Rhett was not going to stay long.

Rhett berated himself silently, he should have done this later, the day when he took his leave from Atlanta, not the day he just came back. He explained to the children that his business needed him in Charleston more, and those files were related to his business there. He tried to enlighten the children, telling the stories of his blockade days and his trips to New York and Europe. He offered to bring Wade and Ella to toy stores and book stores, and go to lunch together in the National hotel restaurant tomorrow. Children were more cheerful at the time they finished their dinner.

Sitting there quietly and moving food around her plate, Scarlett neither said much nor ate much. She had been looking forward for Rhett's return, and hoped he might come back for her. While, Rhett's action evidently reminded her again he did not give a dame how she was doing and what she was doing. He had no intention to stay in Atlanta. His visit was for his business, or merely for Wade and Ella, but not for keeping gossips down, and not for her.

Wade and Ella left the room once they finished the dinner, they sensed their mother and Uncle Rhett were not in good mood.

Rhett poured two glasses of brandy from the decanter, and handed one to Scarlett without asking. "Mrs. Butler, you are awfully quiet tonight. Is the food not your liking? Or are you thinking someone who just left Atlanta?"

"What do you mean by that?" Scarlett was surprised that Rhett seemed know Ashley had moved away. Maybe he came back because of that. She took the glass of brandy and put it on the dining table. She had not drink for many months now.

"Mrs. Butler, don't lie to me. You know perfectly well, whom I am talking about." That Charleston drawl started irritating Scarlett.

"You mean Ashley? He left this morning to Athens for a teaching position in the University of Georgia. But it is not him I am thinking about. I don't love him, not any more, I told you." Scarlett did not look at Rhett. She did not want talking about her feeling tonight, either her past affection to Ashley or her love to Rhett.

"Then what were you thinking about during the dinner? All sudden do you become quite introspective, my pet?" Rhett did not believe her response, and jibbed her again.

"I was thinking, you promised to come back to keep gossip down, while you directly went to Belle's house. That just stirs up more gossips in Atlanta now. And then you vacant your office in Bank, this means you will not stay in Atlanta."

Rhett felt a tweak in his heart, when he saw Scarlett vivid green eyes full of pain, along with a shred of anger in her tone. But he did not want to apologize. He only stayed in Belle's for an hour, had a drink at bar, then left for the bank.

"Ha, Scarlett, I am astounded you are fairly perceptive. Gossip does fly fast in Atlanta than I thought. Well, you and I just attract more gossips than others, there is nothing we can do about. As I told Wade and Ella, my business is mostly in Charleston now, so I am using the bank over there. There is no reason I keep an office here while I am in Charleston." A careless tone was his intention to show Scarlett he would do what ever he preferred.

"Oh, don't you worry, my pet. I still have an account open in the Atlanta bank, you still have access to my money. We both know that is why you married me. While, I will continue paying household expense of this house, you and children's expenses, the school fees for Wade and Ella, and necessary expenses for your dear Tara. You have more than enough to spend." Rhett said with a sardonic tone. His impassive face and blank stares challenged her any further response.

She was too tired. Nothing was what she had expected for his return. She had to think, to think what to do next, tomorrow. "Rhett, I don't want to talk about money. I have enough of my own for my children."

"No, my pet, I know you never change. You are rapacious, you always desire more money than you can spend. You never satisfy what you have in your hand, rather you always want what you can not have." Rhett intended to stay in the topic of money, so they would not talk about feelings, either his or hers.

The duplicity of his tone was not lost to Scarlett. "No I don't want more money, I want my family happy. I want you stay, but I know you don't want to." Tears filled her eyes. No, she could not cry in front of him, she did not want his pity.

"Yes, Mrs. Butler, you are quite perceptive than I give you credit for. I told you, I only come back for keeping gossip down. Nothing more. I am living in Charleston with my mother now, made peace with my people. Several business opportunities in the area will keep me there indefinitely. I have no intention to live in Atlanta ever again." He said as matter of facts without emotion on his face.

One more time she would try, even she could lose a bit more of pride if she had any left, or she would risk his contempt if he hadn't had too much. She asked quietly, stubbornly. "May I go with you? I can move to Charleston with you."

"No! I told you before, and I am telling you now, no!" Rhett said sternly.

How many "no"s had he said tonight? She thought miserably. How many more refuses she could take?

"Scarlett, I told you, I will not be pursued as the luckless Ashley was pursued. I need my liberty and my peace of mind. Also I have been traveling, and will travel more, to North, to Europe. I will leave Charleston if you go there."

He was same cold Rhett as he was last September, nothing had changed. Same cold mind, same disinterested words. She could not take it any more, and she knew she could not beg.

Then, she raised herself, and slowly walked toward the door. "Alright then, I guess there is not much I can do to change your mind." Defeat and sadness were unmistakable in her tone. "Rhett, I have a long day. I am too tired to continue our conversation and be a good company. I have to call the night. I wish you have a good night sleep."

She left the dining room, overwhelmed with a disheartened loss.

Rhett was left behind in the dining room, still nursing his brandy.

Afterward, he did not go to his bedroom for the night. He could not stay in that room.

* * *

_AN: Sorry for my delay in posting. Something else was going on. As the title defines the story line, my imagination is fast than my writing. However, writing of this fanfic has been one of the great distractions from the reality. _

_As the title mentioned "divorce", I think you all know where the first segment of the story goes. I would like to try to have a story line, where the characters in the story led the story line going on. It is not easy task for me, in any format of writing, so I truly appreciate you take time to read and comment or review. _

_Where was Rhett going to spend the night? Welcome your comments. _

_Thanks for reading and review, as always..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. The Broken Fragments**

_**Scarlett, Rhett – April 1874, Atlanta**_

* * *

Alone and cold in her large soft bed, Scarlett could not fall into sleep.

Last six months she had tried so hard to get her life back and to get hold on her emotion after so many loses. While, just one day, this day of all days, everything fell apart, again. She could not stop tears falling.

She knew her childish affection to Ashley deeply hurt Rhett, and ruined her chance for her happiness. But she had hoped against all hopes, that Rhett loved her for so long, he might find a way to forgive her, or at least give them a chance to start again. While, there was no sign he would.

Her thought journeyed back to the first time they met, and all these years, how she had missed the signs he had loved her all along, or if he indeed put a sign of his love somewhere she was so blinded to see. There were times she thought, she believed, he loved her, then there were more times he was either plain callous or flippancy. He never really declared his love. Sometimes she even felt he hated her.

He rescued her from the burning Atlanta, kissed her at Rough and Ready, and then deserted her there with four invalids, not knowing if she had a home to go to. When she desperately needed tax money, he humiliated her in the jail but did not offer any help. In their marriage, there were more unhappy moments than she could count. He had a passionate night with her, and then went to Belle shamelessly. He took Bonnie for three months tour with no word for her, then he came home, "_Cheer up, maybe you'll have a miscarriage!_" He charmed Atlanta for the sake of Bonnie, and pushed her down further with no reputation remained. After Bonnie, there was nothing left, and he went straight to Belle's for forgetting or soothing.

After this six month separation, how she had longed for his homecoming, same as she did the last time he left with Bonnie. And this time, he knew she loved him, she received same insults and humiliation. Yes, he hated her! His love wore out, but his bitterness remained. She thought in pain and hopelessness.

…

Rhett did not stay in his bedroom of the night. He rested in the long sofa in the library.

He could not stay in his room, he did not want staying in this house, he should not have returned.

Too excruciating, the memories of his daughter were still floating in this huge house. He could not stop thinking about his daughter Bonnie, and Scarlett. He thought he could stand those painful memories, but he could not. Each corner he turned, each room he entered, he could see Bonnie there, he wanted to see her near, and he expected to see her everywhere.

When he saw Ashley and Scarlett together at the depot, his rage came back, so did his feeling. It did not matter whether Scarlett loved him or loved Ashley, the forever wound, the resentfulness would not go away. When he saw Wade and Ella, he was thinking of his Bonnie. Why, Bonnie was the one he loved the most and dearest, and was lost to him the first. He had loved Wade and Ella dearly, he knew it was not fair he begrudged their living and growing. But he could not control it.

His uncontrollable emotion propelled him to seek refuge in a familiar place. Once he got there, he knew he should not be there, and he left in an hour. But the damage was done and the gossip was filed. Together with his unthoughtful action about his bank office, he knew he only hurt Scarlett and children again and more. He was not a gentleman and he was a scoundrel here.

He was surprised Scarlett asked him again to take her with him. No, he could not risk his heart a third time. He could not imagine his life in Charleston with Scarlett in it. His life with his mother and sister was a life of dignity he just regained, and his freedom to travel and to solitary was the dream a wanderer sort after. Both were too precious to allow Scarlett to destroy.

In Atlanta, Scarlett and children were doing well, even better than the last time he left. Time and time again, Scarlett found a way survived. They did not need him in Atlanta.

He could not stay in Atlanta. This was no longer his home.

He remained awake through the night.

…

When the first sun light shined through, Scarlett was awaken. And then, a soft sound of door opening and closing, possibly was from Rhett's room. Scarlett stayed in bed for a while, refusing to think any more or believe any more.

She left the house without breakfast, headed to the store.

Later afternoon, Scarlett was sitting in her store office and almost had nothing to do. She was biding her time until supper.

A motion disturbed the quietness of the store, as Wade and Ella rushed into the store, exciting and laughing, following by her handsome husband with bags of toys, books and clothes on his hands. He was seemly cheerful too.

They had lunch in the National hotel restaurant, and ate too much delicious food there, till their stomach ached, children told her happily. Thereafter, they went shopping of toys, books, and dresses. They were so thrilled that Uncle Rhett was with them around Atlanta. The last stop was their mother's store, Uncle Rhett wanted to buy something from their mother's store for them. And then they would all go home together.

Scarlett was pleased to let Atlanta see her happy family, no matter how shallow it was. She thought she was the only one under dressed. If she had known she would have worn a better dressing gown than this plain dark blue dress she had on. Ella had a pretty pink and white flower dress to match her auburn curly hair, Wade wore brown boy outfit to go with his large brown eyes, and Rhett had light gray wool suit and white shirt that showed off his swarthy color.

Rhett extended his hand to Scarlett, helping her to the carriage. His large hand firmly held her small hand, an electric passed between them. She stopped, still on the steps to the carriage, and looked at Rhett with longing. His dark eyes looked at her with jolt and puzzle too, then he blinked and looked away.

Children sat opposite to Rhett and Scarlett, and kept talking about their new books, toys and dresses, from which stores they bought. Rhett and Scarlett held on stiff smiling faces, and listened to children chatting. Scarlett felt tremor running through her body, as she sat so close to Rhett. When the carriage bumped and pushed them closer, neither moved away. They were silent, feeling of this rare closeness, waiting for the journey to the end. Scarlett wished it would never end.

…

At the dinner table, the family continued their joyful conversation, and all four joined in. Children chatted about their schools, Wade was proud of several good test scores he received, while Ella was even more so as her paintings were displayed in the classroom. They talked about the teachers they liked the most, but did not mention any of their classmates. Scarlett talked about what products children liked the most in the store. Rhett then added on what he would buy for children and women during his blockade days.

They were all laughing and chatting. It had been a long time since they had such nice family dinner together. Scarlett wished this would continue through the night, and Rhett would want to stay with her and children.

Suddenly, Ella said. "Mother, in the hotel today, we met a lady there, she has same red hair as mine. She told me, she likes my curly red hair, and my pretty pink dress. She has a lot of red hairs, her hair is this big and bright red." She gestured. She was thrilled everyone looked at her, stopped eating and talking. "And her red gown was so pretty."

The smile disappeared from Rhett's face instantly, and he turned to Scarlett with a cautious look. Wade stopped eating and stared at his sister sternly.

Ella did not notice mood change in the room, and continued. "She was really nice. I forgot her name. Uncle Rhett knows her."

Scarlett's face turned white and cold. Her hands were shaking, dropped knife and fork. Her emerald eyes start flashing fires. Held her breath for a moment, she spoke to her daughter. "Ella, finish your dinner and go to your room. Wade, you too. Both of you are tired today. You need go to bed early. Tomorrow is school day."

Once they finished the dinner, Scarlett was ready to follow the children out of the dining room. Rhett stopped her.

"Scarlett, we need talk." He grabbed her wrist, pulled her into the library, and closed the door.

Scarlett fought off his hand, and took a seat in armchair.

…

"Scarlett, it was not what looks like." He said watchfully, his face showing no emotion.

"How it looks like then? Great ball of fire! You invited Belle that creature to the hotel to meet my children, this is what looks like!" Scarlett cried. She wanted to scratch his face, desperately wanted to see if there was any feeling underneath that swarthy face.

"No. It was not like that. It just happened she was there. I neither invite her nor tell her I will bring the children to the hotel."

"No, I don't believe you! You are liar, you are scoundrel. This is scandalous, and the whole Atlanta will know. Everyone in Atlanta knows she is your mistress, and even you never deny it. How dare you humiliate me like that?" Her face was red, her green eyes was flashing, her body was shaking, and Scarlett was fighting to hold her temper and her tears.

Rhett was staring at her, Scarlett's rage surprised him again. And he knew he could not get out of this by apologizing. Scarlett would not believe him. He needed to turn the situation around. He did he knew the best.

"Mrs. Butler, shall we say you are not saintly woman, in the eyes of Atlanta." Rhett retorted hastily. "How is your wooden-headed gentleman Mr. Ashley Wilkes? Would it be the best for everyone's benefit, you divorce me and marry him? Athens is not far away."

"What about Ashley? Why do you have to bring up Ashley again? Have you had enough my apology for my misdeeds or you just try to blame me, me alone in this ruin of our marriage? I never denied my feeling for Ashley to you, you knew all along, you are more obsessive to him than I ever was, you constantly reminded me my childish affection, you never let it go, and you never let me let him go. I told you how sorry I am, for I hurt you, for my childish affection that was never real." Scarlett still could not control her rage and pain.

"Don't be fool, you have loved him your whole life. You are still young, and you can still marry him if you and I divorced." Rhett did not back down.

"What about Belle that creature? Are you going to marry her?" Scarlett wanted to fight back.

"Don't bring Belle in this. She is a good hearted woman than you ever was." Rhett dismissed her without a second thought.

"Why not? Why should not we talk about her? She had been in your life longer than I did, and she is equally present in our marriage or more than Ashley ever was. Why I could not bring her up? Yes, you said yourself, your whore, your mistress, has better heart than your cold heart wife. You were always with her, even we are married! Everyone knows you own the building of her whore house, and she is your mistress, you were in her bed before we married, you consorted with her during our marriage. After we married, you said once there were three people in our bed, blaming me for thinking about Ashley, while you never blame yourself for staying in her bed after we married." Scarlett saw Rhett wanted to explain, she stopped him and continued. She had hold her tongue on Belle for so long time, and she had to get her rage out.

"I know, she was not good enough to be your wife, just I was not enough for your bed. You knew I was miserable about your relation with her. Yes, you told me, she was a better investment than I was, and she was soothing as I never was."

"Don't stop me, Rhett! Let me finish. Yes, I did banish you from our bedroom. That was my fault. That was my downfall. It was my biggest regret till this day! But you did not fight, you never came back to me, you stayed with her. You are a liar if you say because you loved me." Tears appeared in Scarlett's eyes, so did that shame.

"You said when I was sick, you stood outside my door, hoping I'd call for you. Do you know why, why I didn't? Because I could not bring myself to ask for you, I thought you didn't want me. I was not worthy to you! You went to her, after the night after Ashley's party. You blamed me for our marriage of down fall, but you never are saint in this marriage either, you are unfaithful, even more than I even did. You can not deny it, can't you? I could not understand what you had loved me for, when you stayed in your mistress's bed all the time. Even this time you come back for keeping gossip down, you went to her first, you stayed with her for the night, and you even introduced her to my children. What are you doing? You go out of your way to humiliate me in front of my children, in the whole Atlanta? Have you done enough? Have you punished me enough? Do you plan to divorce me and marry her?" She was defiant, she was angry, all humiliation and pain displayed on her youthful face.

"Stop talking about Belle, Scarlett. Do you want divorce?" Rhett avoided talking about Belle again. He never felt that Scarlett was entitled to know or if she was interested to know, though he felt he entitled to talk about Mr. Wilkes with Scarlett whenever situation arose. There was a difference, as he thought, he never loved Belle, while Scarlett had pinned Ashley for all her adult life.

Scarlett almost screamed, "No, I don't. You said you loved me so much, but your love wore out. I never understand you, I never did. Rhett, you are older than me, you are a man of the world. You was my friend before we were married. You supposed to help me and guide me through the life. But no, you lied to me, and you never really tell me you loved me. Yes, you might have told me twice, but each time you took it back. How could I knew you loved me. You probably only lusted me, like every other man on the street. Same as you lusted over your mistress. Was there any difference your love versus Ashley's love, I did not see it, and I still could not see it. You confused me, and you confused yourself. You never talked to me as other people talked, you talked to me with mockery or riddles. I could never truly understand you. Now I know why."

"You said you would love me as gently and as tenderly as ever a man loved a woman, if I loved you back. Because you did not get what you wanted from me, then you hated me more. Yes, you hate me more than you loved me." Scarlett stared into Rhett's black orbs, repeated again. Her green eyes were turbulent and willful.

"You said I would be so brutal to those who love me, and take their love and hold it over their heads like a whip. Maybe I had. While, you did too, to me, and more. You held your so called love over my head without telling me, and you whipped me for I did not know. You don't even give me your kindness or mere respect as your child's mother. After Bonnie's death, you run to your mistress. You humiliated me and my children again." She held her tears and suppressed her sobs.

"I can't talk about Bonnie now. She was my child, I loved her dearly, you can not deny that, Rhett! And the memory of my daughter Bonnie shall not be tarnished by a whore." Her voice was shaking. She saw anger appeared on Rhett's face when Bonnie's name was brought up. And she didn't want to ruin Bonnie's memory with this messy marriage too.

"Just like you said, you don't give a dame for what I have been through, for what I have lost. You know I am the outcast of Atlanta society, and my children are not welcomed in many homes after you deserted me. You are gone, you can hide in your mother's house, but I have to stay. I struggle to repair my relationship with the Old Guard, and try to survive here because I have to care my children, and I have no place to escape. While, you come back, you intentionally bring in shame to me and my children by consorting with Belle that creature again. You did not come to Atlanta to keep gossip down, you stir it up. You mean to destroy my life, and whatever left there are of my reputation. Why, Rhett, why? You hated me that much? And you still hate me even I told you I love you. You are cruel, Rhett, you are cruel!"

She was trembling, and her emotion was high. How they were from friends, to husband and wife, to enemies trying to destroy each other? She could not think, she was so tired, and she could not continue.

"I am tired, I am tired of this charade of our marriage too. You are not the one to hold on broken fragments, neither am I. And I will not try to glue them together if you don't want too. I never wanted to marry again after Frank died. Marriage was never fun for me." She looked at him with slanting eyes that burned with rage. An unavoidable reality rushed through her. She didn't know if she would sign the divorce paper. She could not go that far, she was not brave enough to be a divorcee. She only hoped Rhett would not force her.

"I did not give you a choice, didn't I? I am sorry I forced you into this marriage you never wanted." Rhett snapped bitterly.

"You are sorry, aren't you? I don't believe you, you never say sorry for anything." Scarlett's was so dejected, Rhett felt he could not comfort her, then he had to change the subject.

Suddenly a weird smirk appeared on Rhett's face. He asked softly. "Scarlett, probably both you and I should feel sorry we ever met. Do you know what day is today?"

Scarlett was puzzled by this swift turn of conversation. "No, I don't. Only thing I know now, you will leave me, maybe you will leave tomorrow."

"Scarlett," He tried to hold on his inner turmoil. "Do you remember thirteen years ago this day, we first met, in another library?" He thought, Scarlett walked in his hiding place, and disturbed his peace ever since.

Her face lighted up with understanding, a mild smiling appeared, and then a painful recollection. "Oh, I never understand why you came to the party that day. That was the day I made two eternal mistakes, and I still pay the price for them now! Well, you might say, on that day, you have traveled into a forever misery too." Her emerald eyes were blinking. She shook her head desolately.

"Scarlett, please listen to me. I don't hate you, I could not take it if you think I hate you. I am sorry I have forced you into this marriage, a disaster marriage. I am sorry, but I just can't come back as nothing has happened, there are too many bad memories, both you and I could not get over. And, from what we have been through just confirmed that I am not a marrying man, I knew that then, and both you and I know it now. I should have stayed that way." Rhett avoided Scarlett's stares, and replied calmly.

Both were silent, and tried to take in what all these mean to them, to their future.

She stood up, and looked at him one more time. "Rhett, I love you, but honestly, I don't know what is love any more. And only thing I know is, that is not enough for you." There was not much she could do, she would do. No, she would not let him humiliate her again and again. What her love to him actually meant, how different from her obsession to Ashley of those years, and was it really worth so much of heartaches, she did not know.

She started walking out of the library. "There is no point we talk more. You and I can not get through. I just hope, if you ever come back to Atlanta, please consort with your mistress discretely, or better, you bring her with you to Charleston. At least, I will not have her or her girls humiliate me on the Atlanta street any more. Good bye, Rhett! I will not see you again tomorrow when you leave. Good night."

This was the second day she walked out of him, in her own home. Usually he walked away from her, many times. Last time, he walked out of this house and deserted her. This time might be the last for her and for him.

She did not look back. She did not see that Rhett was staring at her back. The emptiness had gone from his face, and his eyes were filled with admiration and farewell.

"Good night, Scarlett. And good bye!" He said softly.

….

The next morning, a letter was left on the night stand in her bedroom. It was from Rhett.

_"__Scarlett, _

_I am sorry for all the miseries our marriage brought to you. Likely you have reached to same conclusion that I have had many months ago, that we are not supposed to stay in this marriage. I will not see you again, but I hope to keep contact with Wade and Ella. _

_Good bye, and take care of yourself, _

_Rhett." _

He came in her room in the night, to bid his farewell.

* * *

_AN: In GWTW, it seems, Rhett reasoned his behaviors caused by Scarlett' infatuation of Ashley, and never thought about those behaviors actually pushed Scarlett farther away. His rhetoric farewell in the end of GWTW lay all blames on Scarlett for their failed marriage. Here, I just give a chance to let Scarlett vent out her frustration too, even all was too late. Rhett was indifference (in the last chapter of GWTW) while she was screaming here, but the pain was all the same. Scarlett was a selfish belle anyway, so she thought about all from her point of view, in deed she entitled one, do you agree? The end of the "divorce" is near, as I defined in the story title, only if I can give you a plausible "ending". _

_While, this is a heavy and painful section, probably not many people like it. However, __any comments/reviews are appreciated. _

_Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. The Divorce**

**_Rhett – August 1874, Atlanta_**

* * *

Four months from the last visit, Rhett was on the train heading to Atlanta again. This time he was a divorced man, a freed man, a man who finally broke off his twelve years obsession. While, finally freed, but no joy came with it.

After bidding farewell to Scarlett in April, Rhett knew for certain he couldn't return to Atlanta or live with Scarlett as husband and wife. Though he became painstakingly aware that Scarlett blamed his liaison with Bella in his last visit, and he knew Scarlett was not the only one responsible to their failed marriage, he had his shares in it too. He still vividly remembered those angry words Scarlett fired at him the last conversation they had. While as he could see, for her life in Atlanta, or his life in Charleston, they didn't need each other, rather they would hurt each other more if he went back to Atlanta again.

He signed the divorce paper prepared by his lawyer two weeks later, sent it to Scarlett, along with a large sum of money deposited into her account. He knew Scarlett might prefer a separation, and he was not certain if she would sign the divorce paper either. Divorce was much more disgraceful than separation, but she loved money more than anything, he wanted to see how much monetary settlement she would ask. Or in the deep side of his mind, he wanted to see if she would go back to that wooden headed gentleman. A break and a closure was what he needed the most, he determined to severe the tie. This was the gesture he wanted to show Scarlett that his love wore out. His only request was to keep contact with Wade and Ella, his Bonnie's brother and sister, whom he still had affection, with a promise of a sum of money for each child when they grew up if he could meet them twice a year and occasional letter exchange. He knew Scarlett would not refuse the future of her children.

He left Charleston thereafter, traveled north and then Europe with his friend Michael Wright for new business opportunities. Sometime in June, a letter from his lawyer notified him that the divorce paper had been signed by Scarlett, and she accepted all financial settlement with no contest. The only request she had was a counter-request for his contact with her children.

_"Under no circumstances in future, the children, Wade Hampton Hamilton and Ella Lorena Kennedy, should have any contact or interaction with any female companions of Mr. Rhett Butler, mistresses, fiancés, wives, or whores. If such incidence occurred, intentionally or unintentionally by Mr. Butler or his family, Mr. Butler shall be forbidden to meet the children again, and the trust funds shall be transferred to the children under their mother's control immediately._"

He was astonished that Scarlett signed the divorce paper without much contest. Then he scoffed again, typical Scarlett, money, she always loved the most. He didn't give another thought. He agreed that childish request, and kept touring Europe.

By the end of three months traveling, he became restless. His divorce filed in Georgia should be finalized soon, but that exuberant freedom feeling he had when he first signed the divorce paper was gone. He didn't know he would pray for divorce to go through or to be denied. He had to go home.

…

The day after Rhett returned to Charleston, his lawyer came to his mother's house, bringing the final divorce decree, his Atlanta bank account statement, and a letter from Mr. Henry Hamilton. His lawyer explained that the divorce decree was issued only a week or so ago, while there had been no withdraws for household expenses of his Atlanta house from his bank account in last two months, and a sum of money had been deposited into the account in late June. A sale contract of their house on Peachtree Street signed by Scarlett in June was the only paper Mr. Hamilton sent.

Rhett was shocked, he didn't listen what else his lawyer was talking, and sent him out of door.

Scarlett did most unexpected. She escaped from the monstrous house he built and left for her, which she sold even before the divorce was finalized. Where she was now, where the children were, or had she left Atlanta too, there were so many questions that Rhett never thought he had asked before. Scarlett had always been in Atlanta, waiting for him to return, she as other men's widow or wife, or his wife, he as a dandy blockade runner or a jealous husband. He never thought he could not find her in Atlanta. Maybe she stayed with Aunt Pittypat, no, India was living there, and they didn't see eye to eye. Maybe she was in Tara, she always loved being there, no, it was her sister Suellen's home now. Or she moved to Athens and finally married to that wood-headed gentleman Mr. Wilkes, he could not accept that!

He underestimated Scarlett, and his heart was sinking. No official link to her anymore, he could not seek her out. He had no right even asking why she sold their house, why she left. It was over, finally, irreversibly, completely over. Rhett finally achieved what he wanted for the last ten months, but he started questioning if this really was he wanted.

He struggled for two weeks, didn't know what to do next. The anniversary of his dear daughter Bonnie's death was coming, he had to go back to Atlanta again. He missed his visit to her in spring, as he hastened out of Atlanta. He had to visit her at her anniversary, and maybe he could also find out what had become of her mother. He hoped his visit to Atlanta would answer all the questions he had.

…

He carefully planned his visit stops around Atlanta, when he was on the train from Charleston. The disastrous first stop he made carelessly in April caused him more than he had expected.

Oakland Cemetery was quiet in a hot summer morning. Walking toward his daughter's grave site, and from far away, he saw a familiar female figure kneeling down in front of the headstone. Scarlett, his ex-wife, wearing a simple black dress, was softly sobbing there. Uncle Peter was standing close by, waiting with a carriage. A few minutes later, she produced a handkerchief from a reticule, wiped her eyes, and then stood up. She rearranged the flowers in a vase, and touched the headstone one more time. Then she turned around, started walking toward the carriage.

"Scarlett!" Rhett's voice startled her.

She stopped, and stared at the direction of Rhett as she saw a Yankee or a Sherman. Pain, sadness, and anger, her striking emerald eyes still emanated lively expression as Rhett had always remembered. She nodded toward Rhett, then turned and got into the carriage. Uncle Peter slightly bowed to Rhett, and drove the carriage away.

Rooted on spot, he could not move. He wanted to call her to stop, or to run after her, but he couldn't. What he would call her then? Mrs. Butler, too sarcastic even by him as she was no more. Miss O'Hara, too vintage as she had not been for more than a decade. Neither Mrs. Hamilton nor Mrs. Kennedy were appropriate. Simply, Scarlett, that was the name he just called, and she did not stop for him. She no longer was his Scarlett. Not anymore.

Rhett came out from his reverie, and realized, twice he returned to Atlanta, each time he met her unexpectedly, and got him off guarded. But at least, she was in Atlanta. He could find her later.

He slowly continued toward Bonnie's gravesite. A large bundle of beautiful flowers lay in front of Bonnie's grave, pink and white roses, and some small wild blue flowers. Light blue marble headstone with an angel carved on top, his Bonnie rested below. Well maintained the grave site, clearly, he had Scarlett to thank for.

He had not been here since he left Atlanta last fall. During the spring visit, it was too painful to come, the wound was still fresh. That unbearable pain of losing her had become persistent sorrow that would forever stay. He had tried to remember those happy moments he had with his dear daughter, so he could pass those long lonely nights without her around. She was the love of his life, and no one would ever replace her in his heart.

And she was what had left of the seven year marriage Scarlett and he had. Both were gone.

…

Rhett stopped at the front door of his previous home, the monstrous house he built for his bride seven years ago. There had been numerous times he had come and gone as a husband and the head of house hold. Sometimes angry departures since he could tolerate no more of Scarlett's coldness to him and her obsession to Mr. Wilkes, other times desired adventures as his restless mind could not stay inland for long. Never was a time he left or return with Scarlett from a trip. He never asked her and he thought she would not be interested. Twice he left and returned with children, once with Wade, once with Bonnie. With Bonnie! Painful memories of all events occurred thereafter clutched his heart.

This time he returned as a divorced man, no wife, no children, and no home of his own. He tried to push the thought further behind his mind. Last ten months, he deserted this house twice and each time he determined no return. He could not change his mind so hurriedly.

At least Scarlett managed sold the house at a price doubled the amount he paid, with ill-gotten money. Still a fine business woman, even under duress, Rhett mused.

The servant who opened the front door would not allow him to go in as mister and mistress were not home at the moment. Rhett looked inside through the opening, and noticed there were not much changes in the parlor, grand staircase and all garish decorations. Obviously the new owner liked the house as much.

Disappointed, he could not go back into the house, same as his previous life, it was not his anymore.

…

Aunt Pittypat's house was the next stop. He was certain Scarlett was there, maybe temperately, if not with her children. Thinking about Scarlett again, same place, a similar scenario eleven years ago did not escape his mind. Both times neither of them was attached. He was not a marrying man, she was a young widow, while now, he a divorced man, she a divorced woman. Rhett felt that the time seemed never pass, or he was a too old soul.

Aunt Pittypat almost fainted when Uncle Peter let Rhett in. She immediately asked smelling salt and fanned herself constantly. After catching her breath, she told him, Scarlett was not in the house, and just left this morning. Scarlett and her children were not living in Atlanta anymore. Usually mild tempered Pitty started irritated, she blamed him that her nephew had to move faraway from Atlanta. She was adamant he should never come back again.

And Scarlett left the instruction Rhett should contact Uncle Henry for settlement of their affair.

That was it, she was gone. Rhett agonizingly realized the end was near.

…

Uncle Henry's office never changed, only became more packed as more files pilling up and around. Mr. Hamilton was a respected lawyer, well sought after in Atlanta. Neither others gossiped about him except of a lifelong bachelor, nor did he gossiped others.

"Captain Butler, what a surprise to see you in Atlanta." Uncle Henry stood up from his desk and shook hands with Rhett. A distaste expression in his eyes did not escape Rhett. Uncle Henry never liked Rhett, though he had been cordial when Rhett was married with Scarlett, for the sake of his nephew Wade. Now all amiable was gone, only cold politeness and business like left.

"How do you do, Mr. Hamilton. I come back to Atlanta to settle the remaining affairs." Rhett tried to remain unruffled.

"Yes. " Henry was waiting him to continue. He was not volunteering any information if Rhett didn't ask.

"Where are Scarlett and children? I assume I still may see children sometime, I believe this has not changed." Rhett felt he was forced to come forward with his request, so he would know where Scarlett moved to.

"In this envelop included the school addresses Wade and Ella are attending now. Scarlett are with them. And the address if you wish to write to them." Henry handed him an envelope, and continued. "If you wish to visit the children, Scarlett asks you to write at least one month in advance to this address, so she will make arrangement allowing you meet with Wade and Ella."

"This is reasonable." Rhett confessed. Also probably Scarlett would try to avoid him when he visit. "Where is Scarlett now? I would like to meet with her personally."

"That is impossible. She is not in Atlanta anymore." Henry insisted.

"I saw her this morning in the cemetery." Rhett snapped, not happy being forced to reveal he had known.

"She arrived Atlanta yesterday, stayed with Pitty, and left this morning. She was in Atlanta only one day, for the reason you may be aware of."

So she left immediately, and she was here only for Bonnie's anniversary. Rhett felt a twitch in his heart, and berated himself for he didn't go after her this morning or came in one day early.

"And then there are several remaining issues." Henry tried to pull Rhett back into their discussion. "Scarlett has specifically asked, that the counter-request sent with the divorce paper remains effective. If such affair occurred, no matter intentionally or unintentionally by you or by your family members, your visitation right will be taken away, and likely a further action will be taken."

"I accept and respect her desire on this matter." Rhett knew the reason behind it. Scarlett didn't even bother with any additional monetary negotiation, but she was unyielding on this request. How much he had hurt her and her children due to his liaison with Belle. He had to be cautious in future, he could not afford further damage of his relationship with children, and he would not marry again anyway.

"Regarding your house, in your original divorce agreement, the house was given to Scarlett and her children to live, and all house expenses to be paid from your account. Since Scarlett decided to move out of Atlanta, and she knows you have no intention to return to Atlanta. For both of your best interests, Scarlett sold the house at a very good price, I think you already know." Henry said calmly, but a hint of admiration was not missed by Rhett.

"I advised her that she or her children are entitled of the money from the house, while Scarlett insisted I deposit them into your account, and let you decide. She instructed me to accept your decision without contest. But I insist on my position. So please advise if you will return the money to Scarlett or children, or if you will keep them."

"I will have no objection on this issue too. I will let my lawyer handle all details for returning the money to Scarlett and children. At least, I don't have to pay a monthly upkeep bill, which is not an insignificant amount." Rhett felt, somehow he became too agreeable today. But these were not unreasonable requests.

"Captain Butler, there are three boxes of items from your house that Scarlett feel you may want to take with you. They are stored in the storage room of Kennedy Emporium. If you decide not to take them, Scarlett will make other arrangement." Henry continued with all business like attitude.

"Thanks, Henry. I will go check this afternoon." Rhett was curious what were left from his failed marriage, what Scarlett had left for him.

"Captain Butler, may I have a few words with you, not as a lawyer for Scarlett, but as the grand-uncle of Wade Hamilton?" Henry looked at Rhett intensely. Apparently he had prepared for this encounter for a while, and planned to make his demands in the affair of Rhett and Scarlett.

"Please proceed, Henry." Rhett had no intention to contest.

"Wade Hamilton is the only male heir carrying the Hamilton name, and our family has great expectation for him. Likely much of the Hamilton wealth or legacy, or whatever left, will be inherited by him. Therefore, I hope you be mindful, not ruin his mother's reputation further, or ruin Wade's future, if you can. Frankly to say, I didn't agree Scarlett to sign the divorce paper, but she told me that was your wish. I have no intention to get into your marriage problems any more than I could avoid. But divorcing her has forever ruined her reputation in this society. That is the reason she has to move out of Atlanta." Henry stood up from his desk, lost that calmness he always maintained.

"But so far in Atlanta, only I know the divorce is finalized. Not even Pitty, or India. No one else knows. The gossips around Atlanta are, you and Scarlett are separated, but not divorced, which is not a better situation, but better than a divorce. I prefer it stay this way, and Scarlett agrees with me, though quite reluctantly. Of course, this will eventually come out at the time if you remarry again. I hope you respect my wish on this matter, if you are willing, which is not only for Scarlett, but also for Wade and Ella's future. I believe you care for them, and that is why you prefer to keep contact with them. So please excuse me being forthright, if you will have any discussion outside this room in Atlanta regarding your marital status, please be mindful. And make sure no further unnecessary gossips or rumors regarding your already turmoil marriage or divorce." Henry said plainly, and didn't conceal his distaste or mince words.

Rhett felt irritated by Henry's lecture. That was his life too, he didn't want any more gossips if he had any say in this matter. He cared great deal of Wade and Ella, and he would not intentionally ruin their future. "Henry, I can understand the reason of your request or Scarlett's. But I have no control of gossips in this town since I was here many years ago. Nonetheless, I have no intention to further ruin Scarlett's reputation, while I have every intention to brighten Wade and Ella's future."

"Thanks, Captain Butler. One more following this request, if you allow," Henry kept his eyes on Rhett unwavering, and continued. "Scarlett may return to Atlanta a few times a year for business, as you know she still owns a store and other properties. She may continue using the name of Mrs. Butler, if occasion occurs, since she has been under this name for the last seven years. Once, if your divorce become commonly known, she will use the name of Miss O'Hara. I wish you will agree with no further objection."

Much more complicated life after divorce for woman than for man, Rhett recognized. First of all, a name, family name, how a divorcee woman to be addressed. "I have no objection if Scarlett is willing to be called Mrs. Butler." He grinned, a last hold on Scarlett, he was somewhat pleased.

"In other places, or where she is living, Scarlett has not decided how she will be addressed. Once she makes a final decision, she will notify you, in case you visit children." Henry continued without expression.

"I would appreciate the notification." Rhett responded coolly. His please was short-lived. What name she would use, Hamilton or O'Hara. Or she decided to marry again, Wilkes, which was unlikely, since she didn't want their divorce became publicly known. He was puzzled, while he would know eventually, and unlikely it was Mrs. Butler.

"Captain Butler, from now on, if you have any business matter need to settle with Scarlett, please have your lawyer contact me. Only if you want to notify Scarlett the time your wish to visit children, then write or wire to the address included in that envelope."

Henry stood up again, and shook hands with Rhett again, then started walking him out of his office. "I wish you enjoy your visit in Atlanta, Captain Butler."

The business had concluded, and no more social calls needed.

…

Rhett continued on to Kennedy Emporium, Scarlett's store, it had been hers since she married to Frank nine years ago. She always took a great deal of care and proud of her store, better than she gave to her first born even second born. But now, she left, and let others manage for her. It must be a painful sacrifice for her, Rhett pondered.

August in Atlanta was hot, humid and cloudy, he was sweaty but the coldness sipped into his heart as the gloomy end came to near.

He remembered that the first time he visited Scarlett at the store, after he managed freed himself from the jail. He was overwhelmed knowing that Scarlett had sold herself for the tax money, and he didn't or couldn't offer any help. She was lost to him forever as he thought at that time. While, this time, same as the last, she was not his anymore, and she was lost to him forever, because of his doing. Why he was thinking that their marriage was like a jail that he so wanted to get out of it so soon? He had no answers.

The store was busy, while a staff did recognize Rhett, and led him to the storage room. Three large wooden boxes were neatly piled up in the corner with his name written on each one. Scarlett's hand writing. The boxes were larger than those boxes he took from the bank in April.

One box his clothes and shoes, another his books and memorabilia he collected around world from his travels, the third box contained his or children's photos, paintings, large or small, together or separated, Wade's, Ella's and mostly Bonnie's, and several Bonnie's favorite toys and dolls. All were well wrapped in clean white papers. But no trace of Scarlett, no photos or paintings, no their marriage photos. It seemed Scarlett never exist in the world included in this box. There was no trace of their marriage if Bonnie was not in it.

His marriage was gone, only these three boxes were the remaining carcass.

He instructed the store staff to ship those boxes to the Charleston address, and then hurried out of the store.

What he had done in the last year, he wanted to punish Scarlett by divorcing her, he wanted to win the last battle of their twelve years war, so very much! He knew, in the deep of his mind, he could never completely give up Scarlett, he thought he might come back eventually to pick up those broken fragments. But Scarlett didn't leave the chance to him, she didn't glue those broken fragments, she buried them, she buried the carnage or whatever left in their marriage. And she moved out of Atlanta, escaped from his grasps forever.

He won the battle, or had he lost the war? Now he was the one left behind, no matter where he would be.

He walked toward the National Hotel to spend the night there. The memories of another stay, his and Scarlett's honeymoon, inevitably invaded his mind. He had no other place to go for the night, and he did not want to find another place.

One more night, one more business affair to conclude, then he would be out of Atlanta forever.

* * *

_A/N: Finally the "divorce" is done. I am so tired after finishing this chapter. This is Rhett's closure of their marriage/divorce. He walked through his life or their life again in Atlanta, and all memories came back. Some level of regrets was unavoidable, no matter he was the initiator of divorce, or even if he really believed this was what he wanted. __Then one more chapter, the closure will be completed. One last business affair that Rhett had to attend was a closure he must have in Atlanta, so he could "move on"._

_I planned to have a chapter before this one re how Scarlett responded the divorce paper and how she moved on her life in between. Then, I move that section (not finish yet) to later, so to close out the "divorce" before the new life is introduced. Or another thought that has emerged recently, I may conclude this fanfiction by changing the title to "One divorce", so be done with it. __I always like a happy ending of any stories. But this "divorce" process has exhausted me, five or six chapters, it is too long, while this is the closure they should have or I liked to explore. __Please comment and review._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Another Closure**

**_Rhett – August 1874, Atlanta_ **

* * *

Belle Watling was the last business affair that Captain Butler had to settle in Atlanta.

Belle was a kind nonetheless a shrewd woman as she had made her living in that tough world. They met in a whore house in New Orleans the first few months after he left Charleston, they were connected because they were close in age of their youth and shared strange bone of being disowned by their families. He was her favorite among her other regulars, and he visited her often whenever he was in New Orleans.

A few years after, Belle was pregnant with child that she claimed could be Rhett's but either of them knew she could not be sure. A baby boy was born with a look like Belle and no sign of paternity for the first few years. While the other regular disappeared, Rhett returned and helped Belle, sending the boy to a decent family then to a boarding school. Rhett did not mind the boy became his ward since Belle could not really take care of him. Only later on, both Belle and Rhett knew, even that boy knew he could not be Rhett's child, the boy became so rebellion and resentful that neither of his parents were willing to claim him. He cut of all the ties with Rhett and Belle once he could barely make his own living. At that time this did not matter much to Rhett, he just married to Scarlett and had Wade, Ella and later Bonnie to care for, he hardly had any time to think about that boy. While, this was a big blow to Belle, she so wanted this boy was Rhett's so they could forever be connected. Fate never was in her favor.

She knew Rhett was a caring man underneath his roguish and toughness, but he was proud. He would never marry her only he cared for her. She would try anything to keep him in her life as close as possible. She moved from New Orleans to Atlanta once Rhett said that he would visit Atlanta more because the business of blockade in Georgia was more profitable during the war. She even deployed a few tactics when she realized Rhett was after that cold hearted young widow Mrs. Charles Hamilton. Waving Rhett's handkerchief around the town, spreading the rumor that Rhett's ward was her boy, she so wanted the whole Atlanta know, especially Scarlett and Miss Melanie, she was Captain Butler's mistress, and warmed his bed. When Rhett married Scarlett, Belle was devastated.

Rhett knew life had not treated Belle well, and he had always respected Belle, as a good friend, a business partner, and sometimes a confidante of his frustration to Scarlett. When Belle opened her own house many years ago he helped Belle financially, bought the building where her house resided. Her large two-story house was the most decorated whore house in Atlanta. Rhett knew Belle wanted more from their relationship, but he had no intention to go beyond. He sensed Belle was jealous of Scarlett since he knew that handkerchief incidence and the rumor about his ward. When Scarlett came to his jail asking for three hundred dollars tax money, so angry at her deceptive schemes Rhett did not give any help. After Scarlett left, Rhett did probe Belle when she came for visit, if she might come up with that much money. Belle turned him down for the excuse of slow business at that time, and she hided the news from him that Scarlett was marrying Frank. Rhett was so devastated and berated himself once he knew Scarlett sold herself to old Frank for the tax money after she left him in jail. Such an agonizing regret he had had for a long time! He regretted he did not help Scarlett, and regretted that he did not forcefully call on Belle's favor to produce the money Scarlett needed at that time.

Rhett did distance himself from Belle and her business once he was married to Scarlett. He was faithful in his marriage till the day Scarlett kicked him out of her bedroom, his ego as a husband and as a blockade runner was forever damaged. In his remaining married life, he needed a place to pass his lonely nights, Belle was right there with open arms. He was there drinking, gambling, or meeting other lonely fellows, most times, and then he returned home for his daughter. He would not deny, there were times he would seek his release in those paid women for his frustration, or find his soothing in Belle as she listened to his mumbling and sorrow, but he never really get his fill. He never felt guilty about his unfaithfulness since it was Scarlett pinned other woman's husband. He had been constantly longing for Scarlett's arms even when he was with other women.

He never denied or clarified his relationship with Belle to Scarlett, and he used Belle to infuriate Scarlett several times. _Belle was a better investment, she was a kind-hearted, good-natured soul, and she was soothing. _ He went out of his way to hurt and humiliate Scarlett deliberately as much as he could. He still remembered that his last visit to Belle in April and subsequently Belle ran into him, Ella and Wade was in the National hotel. It was the final straw tipping off Scarlett. That was the first time Scarlett challenged his liaison with Bella, while it also was the last time, she finally gave up on him and signed the divorce paper.

Rhett still had not decided in all this messy business of his marriage, he was pushed by the last act of Belle into a situation he currently was in, or if this was really he willingly wanted.

…

Entering the large well decorated two-story whore house, Rhett found she was standing in front of the bar and chatting with a middle age boring man. It was a slow morning, and quiet.

Rhett tipped his Panama hat, nodded to Belle and grinned. "Hello, Mrs. Watling, good morning. It has been a while, how are you doing?"

Belle saw he came in, and a broad smile spread over her face. She was a tall, shapely, and loose figured woman. A heavy layer of rouge could not quite cover those fine lines on her face as the evidence of her tough life, her bright curly red hairs were more vividly reddish and were never combed as tidy as Scarlett's black wavy hair, Rhett noticed.

"Dear Captain Butler, welcome back to Atlanta. I am so happy you come back." Belle walked over, hugged Rhett with both arms, and then her cheek touched his.

"Rhett, do you want to go up to your room? I have your room cleaned every day." Belle closed in and whispered.

"Of course. I would like to have some drink too." Rhett retorted casually.

"How is the business?" Rhett sit in a large chair, and held a glass of whiskey. After closing the door, Belle poured herself a glass of whiskey too, then lay on the large bed leisurely.

"It isn't too bad. But you know, since you are not here to play cards every night, money collected from games are much less than before. Gentlemen just come here for girls." Belle giggled, and looked at him with her eyes winked.

"You may need find younger regulars to play cards, and your business should be able to pick up quickly. " Rhett said unobtrusively.

"So Rhett, did Scarlett and her children move out of Atlanta?" Belle tried to get Rhett's attention, and eagerly wanted to know what was Rhett's reaction.

"Yes. Any gossips you heard about?" Rhett did not show any emotion, though he knew where Scarlett and children were now.

"Scarlett was mighty cold to everyone in Atlanta. No one talked to her on the street. She and her kids were not received anywhere. They were always by themselves."

Rhett narrowed his eyes, and did not say anything. His glass of whiskey was still half full.

"Her boy got into fight with other kids many times. He got picked on a couple of times on the street. You know, that little girl, Scarlett's daughter, was a crying baby. She was teased by other girls. Once she cried so loud, and Scarlett had to rush out from the store to run away those girls. One time Scarlett had a big temper and pushed the mother of one of those kids out of her store. Since you left, not many people were nice to her."

Belle kept bubbling of Scarlett's misfortune, and did not notice that Rhett's face was darkened and his eye brows knotted together. She knew he used to love Scarlett deeply, but now he left Scarlett, rumors said they were separated or even divorced. He must have hated her more than he was willing to say. Belle had tried to derail Rhett's pursue of the young woman before their marriage, and put more doubt in his mind after he was kicked out of his wife's bedroom. Finally Belle got what she had wished for.

She arose from the bed, pour herself another glass of whiskey. She drank too quickly she thought. But she was a bit jittery today as she knew Rhett had moved to Charleston permanently and she would not see him more frequently if she did not do anything. She noticed he had changed so much than a year ago, muscular, younger and well groomed, finally he got rid of the poison from his blood, . And he was so quiet and had not said much.

Belle continued, "After Scarlett left, Atlanta is much too quiet, not so many gossips going on. You do know where she went, don't you? Atlanta is boring without her and her children."

Stunted with what Scarlett had been through, Rhett remained silent. He did not know that Scarlett and her children had suffered so much after he deserted them. He thought Scarlett could get back on her feet soon without him around. He knew now, Scarlett could never stay in Atlanta and recover from her tarnished reputation if divorce became commonly known. He was the one laying a heavy hand for ruining her reputation, and damaging Wade and Ella's future. They became the outcast of Atlanta society, not just the Old Guard snagged them, even those white trash or prostitutes could shame them on the street.

He wished he could turn back the time to a few months earlier, so he could do something for them or at least standing by them, to protect Wade and Ella, even Scarlett. Now there was nothing he could do to repair, so much damage had done all due to his doing. He remained silent, and his turbulent mind was covered by his blandness expression on his face. This time he did not want to reveal his feeling about Scarlett, though these many years Scarlett had been the constant topic between him and Belle occurring in this exact room.

"How is your new life in Charleston? You stay with your mother and sister, as I heard. " Belle kept going on as Rhett was quiet, and she thought he had lost interest in Scarlett.

"My life in Charleston is good. Belle, leave my family out of it." Rhett scorned her.

Belle was a bit more than jealous now, as she had been his mistress and confidante when he complaint his marital difficulties with Scarlett. In the last few years, Rhett was even nicer to her than to Scarlett, and stayed in her house more nights than in Scarlett's. Belle always hoped someday, after Scarlett, he would pay more attention to her. Rhett would never marry her, but she had never thought after he left Scarlett, he also distanced himself from her, his oldest friend, his mistress.

"Oh, Rhett, we have been talking about your family, when Scarlett was your wife, even before she was your wife. What difference is now? You can always tell me and I will help you."

Rhett felt somewhat speechless. Of course he did not want to talk about his family with Belle. Though, in the past many years, he did have spoken to Belle about Scarlett when he was drunk and so frustrated by Scarlett's obsession to Mr. Wilkes. He never felt any guilty or shame about those occasional confessions, since those nightly soothing, sometimes physical comforts had helped him to calm down, regain his confidence, and then he could walk right back to that Peachtree Street house to continue his turbulent marital life or his fight with Scarlett.

He always thought Belle had his best interest in mind and she was a better friend than Scarlett. He even told Scarlett so, Belle was a better investment. While, right now, he just felt quite uncomfortable to discuss anything with Belle. He could not explain such different attitude, perhaps Belle knew him before he started pursuing Scarlett more than twelve years ago, and Scarlett was not a lady anyway. But his family in Charleston was respectful, the madam of a whore house in Atlanta should not talk about them!

Belle tried to avoid the long gap of silence, kept on her monologue. She was on her third glass of whiskey now. She had not seen him for a long time, and she had a lot in her mind that she wanted to take this chance when he was in same room with her. After he left Atlanta and Scarlett, Rhett also left her, and he had started a new life in Charleston without her. She always wanted to be a part of his life, no matter how small part it was.

"Rhett, I am thinking….. if you don't mind…I am thinking…" Waiting for Rhett's response before going on, Belle's hand touched Rhett's upper arm lightly. She knew she had too much drinks today.

"What are you thinking? Come out of it." Rhett was a bit impatient now.

"I am thinking, since you stay in Charleston now, I can move to Charleston too. Just like you and I started in Atlanta many years ago, we can repeat our fortune same in Charleston. I talked to the people from Charleston, and there is no saloon there as grand as this one. You see, I have a lot of money now, I can open a new saloon in Charleston, a larger one, grand decoration, lay out more gambling tables, hire many more pretty girls. Or, if you can put into some money too, come over once or twice every week, we can make good money out of it."

Finally Rhett felt he had to stop Belle's chatting. This was the third time he was surprised by Belle's mumbling, first Scarlett and her children's suffering after his abandonment, then his different attitude when speaking with Belle about Scarlett versus about his family, and now, Belle wanted to follow him to Charleston. Did Scarlett mention this last time, Rhett thought, just once, how could both his ex-wife and his so called mistress had same idea, a preposterous idea!

What Belle thought who she was, Rhett was fuming and appalled. In Atlanta, for many years everyone assumed she was his mistress, but Rhett thought both he and Belle contented what kind relationship they had. He never loved and never would love Belle, and he never thought about to introduce her to his family. He could not allow his mother and sister know that he had had a past with the Madam of Atlanta famous whore house, and even the relationship lasted during his marriage with Scarlett. He would not allow Belle to move to Charleston, would not allow the Charleston old guards to know his liaison with a whore, he must prevent any smudge of his reputation that he had fight so hard to regain since he stayed there. He could not allow his past faults and sins to smear good reputation of his family, and good standing of his mother and his sister in the society!

"No, Belle, you can't go to Charleston. I go back to my family now, and I am respectable over there, and I can't visit this kind establishment as frequently as I used to." Rhett said coldly.

"Nonsense, Rhett." Belle chirped, but did not dare to look at Rhett directly. She continued. "You were here most nights when you married to Scarlett. You have your needs, if I am in Charleston, I can take good care of you just same as you were here in Atlanta. Even if you were with your family, you can still come to my house as you did when you married with Scarlett." This time, Belle really did not want to lose again, to lose another mistress or wife. Belle was desperate, she knew she drank too much, could not think straight. But she loved him for years, she had to try, to give herself a chance to keep Rhett in a relationship with her, whatever relationship could be.

Rhett's face darkened, and his eyes dangerously stared at Belle with unblinked coldness. He had to make all clear to Belle, even the reality would hurt Belle deeply. He knew his continued connection with Belle undeniably be a huge disgrace to his family in Charleston if it became well known. While, if Belle still felt she had some claim of him, what about people in Atlanta had been thinking.

He always thought Belle had helped him through the misery of his troubled marriage, now as a large writing in front of him, his association with Belle, no matter a true friend or a claimed mistress, had hurt his chance to gain Scarlett's trust, and might have been one of the reasons that prohibited Scarlett to really see his love all these years. He suddenly felt nauseated. He could not tell whether Belle played similar role as Ashley did in his failed marriage, though he was never the one who loved someone else. He felt sick to himself, to Belle, and to this room and the bed, where he had stayed countless nights during his marriage with Scarlett.

"Belle, stop it." Rhett's sudden stunning voice startled Belle, made her sit up from the bed. Rhett stood up and stared directly into Belle's cloudy eyes.

"Belle, allow me to be clear, we did have a relationship in the past. But my life has changed. From now on, you and I will have to go to different directions. I will give up my share of this house, and you will owe it by yourself. But you can not go to Charleston, you shall stay where you are now, or move to somewhere else, but not Charleston." Rhett looked right into Belle's watery eyes, and his black eyes was dancing with menace. "If I find out you try to play a trick on me or try to disgrace my family, you know what I will do to you. You know I am a blackguard and a scoundrel."

"And I will not use this room again. Clear all my stuff out." He kept walking toward the door.

"Oh, Rhett, darling, please, please do not leave. I just want to talk about this opportunity with you. If you don't agree, I will not do anything. I will not disgrace your family. Rhett, please stay. " Belle almost begged for his stay. Rhett knew, such similar circumstance occurred almost a year ago, but to another woman, his ex-wife. Such absurdity did not lose to Rhett. He had always done what he could do the best, run away.

Rhett stopped at the door, and turned back to Belle. "One more thing, Belle, tell your girls, never cause troubles again at Scarlett's store. And stop gossip about Scarlett. I will know if you do otherwise. I always know. And I believe you know what I can do to someone who betray me." Rhett stopped for a second. "Don't try to follow me, and stay where you are, Belle. Goodbye, take care of yourself."

Same goodbye as he did several months ago to Scarlett, he was really baffled with such farcicality. How could it be, how he could treat his wife no better than his mistress. He had no answers.

Rhett did not care Belle was crying after him, and he stepped out of Belle's house, without looking back. He still could not control his rage, and he did not know who he was angry to, to Belle, to Scarlett, or to himself. But he did know that Belle was the second woman, who had been in his life for many years, he was going to abandon from his life forever. It was not her fault, rather he had changed. He could not allow this relationship going on, for his past sin to tarnish his newly found reputation. He did not know if this was fair, but he knew, no matter what, he would not regret this time.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter seems odd to be here. I wrote it well before the previous three chapters completed, when I was trying to get the story line all aligned together. __As Rhett became a gentleman staying with his mother and sister, such liaison with a madam of whore house was absolutely not acceptable. It had to end, for the sake of his family reputation! (Though he did not do it for Scarlett, such hypocrite!) So __this chapter gives a closure of their relationship, and he may eventually "move out" of it. _

_Please review and comment, if my interpretation of this relationship is baseless or not. As for any fictions, we all entitle our own imagination. Matter is if I know someone second mine._

_I will stop this fanfiction here for now, and may come back when I have most of the "first wedding" written. _

_Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing!_


End file.
